Two very different worlds
by LittleMissNobody123
Summary: Tom and Sybil come from two very different walks of life. Tom's life is full of secrets, pain and constant worries whereas Sybil has everything she could have ever wanted and is happy and carefree. Will the two be able to make a connection or not?
1. Chapter 1

Tom Branson was 18 years old and in his second and final year of sixth form. Year 13. He was a quiet boy and at school he didn't have many friends or any really. He kept himself to himself just like he had since a young age, to protect himself, to stop himself from getting hurt. It was the easiest way to deal with pain and even in just his 18 years Tom had suffered more heartache and pain than most people would face in a life time.

"My family mean everything to me. I have three brother's and two sisters. In order of age from oldest to youngest there's Katherine, me, Meara, Niall, Kieran and Eammon. My Dad was an abusive alcoholic and my mother was too blinded by love to see his faults. They left when I was 9 leaving Katherine and I to care for the family, we knew that we couldn't go to social services in fear of being split up. Being split up was not an option." Tom took a deep, shaky breath, his cheeks tear stained and his eyes red and puffy, "I got a part-time job and tried to look after my family as best I could. When Katherine was old enough, she left and went to university and we never heard from her again. She wanted to make a better life for herself and that meant cutting off all ties to her old life, i.e. us. I was left to care for the family and so I picked up a second job, I am earning enough to pay the mortgage, the bills and to pay for food but that's about it because I'm only an amateur and pay isn't great. Not only do I have two jobs to deal with, but I also have to balance in my a level work, something which isn't easy with the amount of time I spend off school because of my work. I am so far behind and there are so many things I don't understand. If I'm not working I'm looking after the kids and with so little money to feed them I often go hungry. By the time I actually manage to get to sleep I will only have about 5 hours until I need to get up again. I sleep on the sofa because there aren't enough bedrooms for me to have one. Sometimes life is hell on earth but I do it for those kids because they are my family." He breathed out like a weight had been lifted off is shoulders. It was so good to finally get it all out.

* * *

The person he was talking to couldn't believe what he was saying. They were astounded at how strong he was. How he could do the job that most parents would find difficult. The pain that he was going through, he had been through and the struggle he made everyday. Suddenly it was all noticeable. The bags under his eyes, how tense his body was, the faint scars on his arms. The pain. The weight of so much pressure and so many worries on his shoulders. The weight of looking after and caring for a family. How different their life was. How insignificant their problems were in comparison to his. They wished they could take the pain away, they really did.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sybil smiled as she walked down the corridor at school smiling at the various people she knew or those who just smiled at her. She was heading to the common room to spend her free with he best friends, dawdling as she knew a set of sofas would have been easily secured by her group of friends. She was part of the 'elite' year 12s In her sixth form whom everyone idolised. They were popular, but in the cases of most of her friends they were damn right bitchy and backstabbers. It was a wonder to everyone how Sybil, kind sweet natured Sybil, would fit into such a group. Seeing her friends laughing away on a bunch of sofas she waved before hurrying over to greet them all. Rushing through the study area of the common room she passed various other cliques. There were the fan girls all sat at one table chatting about the latest plot lines in Tv programmes and films. Then there were the science geek guys sat at another table. There were the chatter boxes on another and the indie, hipster kids to her left. Then there was another boy. He was sat quietly on his own, working away. She'd noticed him before and he always seemed to be working. He wasn't part of her group, he most certainly wasn't popular. Her friends would mock him, putting on an Irish accent and then saying something crude. Sybil laughed like all the others but really it was just so they didn't mock her or try and make out she was in love with him or something.

* * *

Tom knew they made fun of him. He would see them look in his direction and then burst into laughter. He tried to pretend it didn't bother him but it did. He looked up from his politics essay at the group sat on the sofa, they were looking at him. He sighed looking back down at his work and pushed his glasses on further. There was a burst of laughter. It was his own fault really, why he chose the common room to work instead of the library he had no idea. Deciding that his politics essay was getting him no where he put it back in his bag and pulled out the accounting book for the company he worked for, the pay was shit but it was a job right?

* * *

Tom shrunk further behind his desk as His colleagues asked him for about the sixth time that month whether or not he'd come out for a drink with them now that work was over.  
"I'm sorry" he said looking at his desk, "I'm..."  
"Busy, right we get it" snarled Thomas, "What a 17 year old has to keep him so busy I have no idea" he mumble grumpily.  
Tom rubber his hands over his eyes frustrated. It's not that he didn't want to go out with them. He genuinely couldn't. He sighed, getting up and putting his coat on. There was no point in waiting around, he had stuff to do. He always had stuff to do. He grabbed for his tatty school bag (how it hadn't fallen apart yet he didn't have a clue) and buttoned up his light coat before heading out into the harsh winds to collect his younger brother's from school and prayed that Meara had walked home with her friends and was revising. He had big hopes for her, his little genius was the affectionate nickname he gave her. He wanted her to become a nurse or a doctor, he wanted her to make something of herself. To have a good future...

* * *

Sybil hopped out of the car and hurried to the door flying past the butler with a friendly "Afternoon Carson" scurrying towards the staircase and running up it. Everyone thought she was posh and rich because they had a butler, cook, housekeeper and kitchen maid... But that was all, only a few generations a go they had a house full of staff but not any more, she didn't feel like an Earl's daughter and nor did want people to refer to her as Lady Sybil. Running into her room she grabbed her gym bag and iPod and scurried back down the stairs and out the door to the car. She was going to be late for her dance class. Hitting shuffle she closed her eyes, resting her head against the seat. She always prepared this way for dance lessons, just her in her own little world with the music blaring out. That's why she wasn't paying attention as the driver sped down the street. The rain was thick and fast now and large puddles littered the roads. The driver was her friend Larry from school, he was supposed to be in year 13 but had retaken the year because of his poor grades. He would always give her a lift on his own way home. Just then Larry saw a figure on the footpath, a figure with auburn hair and that tatty bag he'd seen around school. Smiling smugly to himself Larry swerved slightly into the large puddle on the side of the road. The water flew up in the air, soaking the young man and leaving Larry cackling evily. Sybil was none the wiser as she sat their humming along to the tunes on her iPod...

* * *

Tom sighed as he turned back in the direction of the school. Why did people have to be such jerks? Whoever the driver was he'd soaked him, but then again the swerve was intentional... Couldn't anything go right for him? Couldn't, just for once, his luck and fortune change?

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the reviews from mygirl1987 and Yankee Countess, love hearing your feedback a lot! It will be a while before I reveal who Tom was talking to in chapter one but I need to build up to it first, so I hope you like the story and here is another chapter!**

* * *

When Tom walked through the door he was soaked and his brother's were pretty drenched too. Ushering them upstairs to get dry before they got really cold Tom followed. He quickly got changed into something dry and much warmer, rubbing his hear with a towel and leaving it in an adorable spiky mess before heading downstairs to put on tea for the family.

"You lot better be doing your homework, then if you are good you can have a quick play before tea" he yelled on his way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Meara was sat there with her books spread out, revising. He smiled but moved silently towards the stove so he didn't disturb her concentration. She put her pen down and looked at him, he looked sad and tired and just wanted nothing more than to sleep in a pile of the fluffiest pillows known to man.

"Which nob was it this time?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Meara you really shouldn't use that language" he responded looking over at her and she gave him a glare which made him chuckle more.

"Come on" she sighed, "They've been making fun of you again haven't they?"

"You know I don't care what they think" he said.

She snorted, "You care more than you're prepared to admit. It doesn't make you weak admitting it, no one likes being bullied."

He flinched at the word, he hated the word 'bullied' even if that is technically what it was. He sighed, "I'm not being bullied, they just make fun of me... The only people who can hurt you are the people you care about."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that girl friend's with them?"

Tom's cheeks started to grow red, but trying to act nonchalant he asked innocently, "What girl?"

She laughed at his obvious discomfort, "The girl you write about in your journal..."

"You've been reading my journal?" he asked angrily.

"You left it open, it's not my fault... What was her name. Sally... No it wasn't that, Char... No, wait... Sybil that was it, Sybil" she looked at him triumphantly as he grew even redder.

"You shouldn't be reading things that don't concern you" he replied tartly.

"You shouldn't avoid my questions" she giggled again, she put on a mock voice, "She is the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, her hair is the most beautiful shade of brown and it falls in such delicate curls..."

"SHUT UP!" snapped Tom which just caused his sister to laugh even more. "Get on with your revision."

Deciding that the best thing to do when she was in one of these moods was to ignore her. Turning back to the stove he started making dinner and did some more work to the accounting books he had to fill in for the morning if he wanted to get paid this week.

* * *

Sybil was in a good mood when her sister picked her up from dance. It had been a tiring but very successful dance session and she was sure that she was going to have her routine mastered in the next few days. Edith for once seemed in a good mood also. Having spent most of the journey nattering about her new boyfriend, Michael, Sybil had only had to interject with an 'aww' here and an 'I see' there. Finally drawing an end to her lovey dovey chattering, Edith pounced on Sybil wanting to know what was going on with her love life.

"So Sybil, what about you and Larry?" she asked coyly.

"Larry, nothing he's just a friend" replied Sybil.

"Come on Sybil, he's a good prospect, you've known him forever and he's a friend of the family..." she reasoned.

"So the fact that he's a complete and utter arse doesn't come into it?" asked Sybil.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who is friends with him" Edith threw back.

"I wouldn't say we're friends. He's sits with my friends at school and they like him well enough but he's always been a bit to arrogant and pompous for my liking" she pointed out.

Edith couldn't help but giggle at that, "Well there must be someone" she said.

"Well..." thought Sybil, "If there is, I certainly don't know who it is yet..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and feedback, it's making this even more enjoyable to write! I am so glad that you all hate Larry as much as I do and there is much more coming... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was another one of Sybil's favourite frees because all of her friends would be in it with her, which meant it was sure to be full of gossip and giggles. She was sat on one of the sofas with her two closest friends Gwen and Anna, who were as different to the other bitchy people in their 'group' as Sybil was. Everyone was listening as Larry regaled them with a tale from the night before.  
"So I swerved into the puddle and drenched that Branson kid from head to toe, you should have seen the grubby little Irishman, he looked like a drenched rat and the look on his face was priceless" he laughed triumphantly. Sybil frowned at the story as did Gwen and Anna whilst the others burst into laughter. That wasn't funny, that was just plain horrible. Sybil was about to give Larry a piece of her mind for behaving so disgracefully, when none other than Tom Branson walked into the common room, bag over one shoulder and carrying an armful of books. She observed him, never having really noticed him before. He looked like a sweet guy and she had to admit that in his glasses he looked absolutely adorable. She'd only really paid attention to him once when he was debating a point in one of his politics lessons. He hadn't been wearing glasses then.

He was walking past their sofas and towards the stairs which led to the study area when Larry put a foot out causing Tom and his books to go flying everywhere. Everyone in the whole common room, bar Sybil, Gwen and Anna, screamed in laughter as a rather embarrassed, red faced Tom scrambled hurriedly around the floor collecting his books and loose bits of paper that had flown everywhere. Sybil was about to get up and help him when Gwen pulled her back. It was a risky move to help someone who was victimised by their group of friends and it would undoubtedly end in Sybil being bullied too. Tom, shame faced, had managed to grab all of his things before hurrying down the steps and heading for the library instead of his original destination of the study area.

* * *

Tom sat in the library with his head in his hands. That had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. And it was in front of her. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. When he'd been picking up his things he'd felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes at the embarrassment of making an idiot of himself in front of such a perfect girl but he refused to cry because of Larry sodding Grey. Sighing again he got back to his work that desperately needed finishing.

Meara watched her brother from one of the computers in the library. He looked upset and she knew it would have something to do with those bullies again. Meara was blessed in a way Tom wasn't. She was popular amongst her peers and had been from the start of school, but then again she had the chance to be a normal kid whereas from a young age Tom had had to sacrifice his childhood in turn for adulthood and the job of a parent. She had very few worries and had nothing to do with the running of the house with Tom doing everything in his power to preserve the childhood of his siblings as well as attempting to give them the best opportunities in life.

She listened to two of the sixth formers across from her discussing Tom's embarrassment in the common room and she suddenly understood why he looked so down. She knew he had a pretty hard time at school but to be honest she didn't even know the half of it. She didn't even know the half of Tom's stresses and worries in life.

* * *

Sybil wandered into her history class a little later than usual. Anna and Gwen were sat on a row with two other people and looked apologetically at her. She scanned the room and saw her options. Sit on the row that had two guys and a girl on it, sit on a row of four on her own or sit on the row of four that was only occupied by one person. Tom. She opted for the latter deciding that she needed to apologise for Larry's actions and make sure he was alright. She also felt sorry for him. He didn't seem to have any friends and people often seemed to avoid sitting next to him. She didn't really know anything about him and wondered if maybe people didn't sit next to him because he wasn't a nice person. No that couldn't be it. Larry was a grade A twat and he had plenty of friends and people to sit next to.

Having made her decision Sybil skipped over and put her bag on the table next to Tom. He looked up quite surprised to see someone choosing to sit next to him and he managed to suppress, as well as he could, the gulp and blush he produced when he saw her standing next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled sweetly.

Dumbfounded he shook his head before managing to squeak out the words, "Not at all".

She smiled at him again and took the seat. "I'm Sybil" she offered.

"I know" he said a little to quickly, blushing he said "I'm Tom".

"I know" she smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow and then realisation hit him, "Oh" he mumbled, "Because of earlier..."

"No, no, I knew who you were before" she assured, "I'm sorry about earlier, that was so uncalled for and mean... Larry's such an arse."

"Yeah he is" said Tom, "Sorry I know he's your friend" there was an awkward pause, "you needn't apologise for him. It's not your fault."

She laughed, "You needn't say sorry, he's not really a friend, more someone who is friends with my friends... I think he stuck up and pompous"

Tom laughed at this bit, "I know it isn't my fault but you aren't going to get an apology from him so I think you should get one from someone!"

He smiled at her kindness, "Well thank you."

After the first bit of awkwardness they talked quite easily to one another. It seemed they were quite alike in interests, though Tom had little time for recreational activity...

"You've never seen the Lion King!" she asked shocked.

He laughed, "Nope, we don't have a TV and I never went to see it at the cinema so..."

"You haven't lived!" teased Sybil giggling at his gorgeous laugh as she subconsciously spun a strand of her hair round one finger.

Tom smiled, "Apparently not" he looked back down at the essay they were supposed to be writing... There was no hope of him working on this with her sitting next to him was there? Oh well, the teacher was off chatting so why couldn't he?

"I am determined to make you watch Lion King at some point" she laughed.

* * *

The hour that they spent together flew by and he noticed that she seemed to have really enjoyed their conversation. She laughed a lot, a sound which Tom had quickly decided was his favourite sound in the world. They walked through the common room when Sybil's friends called for her to come join them and Tom felt sad that they had to stop talking so soon. The sadness however was short lived as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you so much for that lesson it was the best one I've had in ages. We can talk again soon right?" she asked with a little pout.  
He smiled dumbly at her before squeaking out a "It would be my pleasure" and watching her hurry off.

Tom walked happily to his next lesson with a spring in his step... He couldn't remember having such a good day!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO AGAIN! Thank you soooooo much for your reviews and feedback you guys are amazing! Especially The Yankee Countess who is just plain AWESOME! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter...**

* * *

Tom was surprised when Sybil had turned up at his door, he was home alone which was strange for him. How did she know where he lived? He wasn't sure why she was here but he invited her into the house and led her through to the lounge anyway. Turning back towards her he looked intently at her face. She looked sad. He hated that. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the pain away but knew he'd just come across as stupid and creepy. He decided all that he could do was try to comfort her.

"Cup of tea?" he asked.

"Yes please" she nodded back with a small smile.

He left the room and filled up the kettle. He waited until it had come to the boil before pouring it into the tea pot along with the tea bags and left the cosy on before heading back through to the lounge. He stopped dead in the door way as he saw Sybil sat there reading. READING HIS JOURNAL. Crap. Crap. Crap. She was reading his journal. His journal where he wrote about her and everything about her... About how beautiful she was, her eyes, her hair, her... Oh god, her body...

She caught his eye and he looked down shame faced. She didn't look how he thought she'd look. He thought she'd be angry, but her expression was unreadable. She walked over to him and he was pretty sure she was going to slap him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead he felt her lips hungrily on his and his eyes darted open. She was kissing him? Oh my... It was the most natural and perfect feeling in the whole world, it felt like there were fireworks going off.

When she pulled away he felt sadness at the loss but realised that it was only because she was ridding him of his shirt. Soon her lips were back on his, her tongue requesting entrance to his mouth, something with which he was only happy to oblige. Their kisses got hungrier and all they wanted was for their bodies to be as close as possible. Tom desperately rid Sybil of her clothes. He needed her, he needed to feel loved, he needed to know that for once he loved someone and they loved him back.

They had quickly rid each other of their clothes and lying back on the sofa the only material between them being his boxers and the thin material of her underwear.

Unhooking her bra Tom watched with wide eyes as her beautiful breasts were released bouncing in front of him as she sat on top of him. Pulling her down Tom lathered her body in kisses, paying special attention to her breasts, carefully sucking her nipple before flicking it with his tongue and watching in delight as they hardened under his touch and she moaned in pleasure. As he made busy work of her breasts with his tongue and his left hand, his right snuck down to tease her through her underwear. She moaned as she felt his talented fingers touch the most intimate part of her body for the first time and he groaned at her wetness.

"Syb, you're so wet my love" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm wet for you my love" she moaned back.

Tom groaned at her words his erection getting impossibly harder. He pulled her knickers down her legs and ran his finger along her wetness. Sybil quickly grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"I want you" she whispered.

She quickly slid off his lap and Tom took the opportunity to admire her naked body. She slowly, agonisingly slipped his boxers over his erection and Tom moaned as she took him in her hands.

"You're so big" she moaned.

Tom groaned at this. My god she knew how to turn him on.

Hovering over Tom she took him in her hands and began to lower herself onto him.

"Syb are you sure?" he asked faintly.

She smiled at his and instead of responding with words kissed him firmly on the lips before taking the whole of his hard erection in her centre. She groaned as she moved so that he was fully filling her. Slowly, she began to move herself up and down his hard shaft, making sure that she would take the whole of him in before rising again. Tom was grunting and groaning and moaning her name as was she but with Tom's name instead. His hips were responding to her and he thrust up into her making her call out even loader. Tom was in bliss, this was the most amazing feeling that he'd ever experienced, this was...

"Tooaaaamm" wailed a small voice.

Tom's eyes snapped open and peered around the dark room. What had happened? Where was Sybil? He sat up a little too quickly and his head snapped round to the door where his youngest brother was stood looking at him innocently.

It had been a dream. Crap. It had been a bloody good dream. He looked down at the blanket that was covering and realised that not all of it had been a dream and, red faced, he did the best he could to cover his obvious arousal from his young brother.

"What is it?" Tom asked a little breathless, trying to appear normal.

"I think there's a monster under my bed" he wailed, "And what's a Sybil? You kept whispering asking for a Sybil."

Tom went bright red which luckily couldn't be seen because of the darkness. After spending 10 awkward minutes convincing his brother there was in fact not a monster under his bed and that he had personally rid the house of all monsters, Tom was finally left to himself.

Sighing Tom turned to lay back on the bed and dealt with his 'problem' on his own. The image of Sybil graced his thoughts as he quickly sought relief and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yes, it was just a dream... I felt like teasing you all a little bit ;) Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New installment, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sybil stared at the screen of her laptop in anger. A couple of weeks ago she Anna and Gwen had each set up an account on Facebook, a place where people can ask anonymous questions for the owner to answer. All three had believed it would just be a bit of fun and that they probably wouldn't be asked any questions. Boy were they wrong. Sybil's was full of questions about Larry and at first Sybil had been confused. That was until she saw tons of statuses claiming that she and Larry had slept together. Hot angry tears streamed down he face as she furiously tried to fend off the keyboard warriors and tell them the truth as well as grabbing the phone to call and yell at Larry sodding Grey. His explanation? That the two of them were made for each other and that he needed to do this so that she could see it was really what she wanted.

Seriously she thought. Is this boy so delusional that he thinks I'd want to shag him. But apparently everyone thought it was true. Even Gwen and Anna had found some truth in it until Sybil had categorically denied it. The problem was that she didn't have any proof that she hadn't slept with him and people always preferred to believe a scandal than to believe the true story.

Slamming the lid on her laptop shut, Sybil buried her face in her pillows and cried. She was a laughing stock.

* * *

Tom was cooking tea when it happened. For as long as he could remember he'd always been the strong one in the family and no matter what he was unwilling to let any of his family see him cry... But everything was too much. He was sick of holding in his emotions and being the strong one and when his sister told him softly, "You don't have to be strong all the time, showing emotion isn't a weakness" he'd broken down.

He'd been at work and in the office when he overheard his colleagues talking. Sybil Crawley had slept with Larry Grey. That was the instant that Tom's heart had broken but he had kept it bottled up until now.

His sisters hand rubbing his back soothingly, Tom poured his heart out through his sobs.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, crying over a girl I've never been out with... And I know, I know I don't have time for a girlfriend but I... I..." he sobbed again, "I told myself that even if she's not yours she's nobody's and... I just kept falling even harder for her and... And then she's slept with that jerk!" he cried.

Meara soothed him and tried to calm him with soft words, "You shouldn't waste your tears over her" she whispered.

"I shouldn't have let myself feel this way" he said angrily, "I know I'm not good enough for her, that I'll never be good enough for her. She deserves to be treated like a princess so why would she fall for some hopeless loser like me?"

Meara sighed, "Don't put yourself down like that Tommy!"

"Why?" he snapped, "It's all true! What would anybody like about me? I'm not funny or good looking or smart, I'm not sweet an understanding. I don't have money and even in my jobs I'm so crap." he looked at her sadly believing every word he'd just spoken, "Meara, my own parents didn't love me we all know I'm the reason they left, so why would anybody love me?"

He sobbed even more as he lowered his head into his hands. Meara took a tentative step towards him and gave him a hug.

"Tommy, any girl would be crazy not to love you. You ARE funny and attractive and sweet AND you DO deserve the best. Never think otherwise."

They stood like that for a long time whilst Tom digested the information of the day. He wanted to hate Sybil, he wanted to hate her so badly, but he knew he loved her. He knew that he would go to hell and back for her. He knew that no matter what she did he'd always love her and always want to be with her.

* * *

When Tom walked into the common room the next day he saw Sybil's group in their usual spot laughing and joking away. Scanning the room further his eyes landed upon a bleary eyed Sybil sat on her own. Immediately his heart sank and all he wanted was to wipe her tears away and give her a hug and tell her everything was okay. He didn't care if she'd slept with that jerk. He'd be there for her no matter what. Walking over to her he handed her a tissue as he sat opposite her.

She forced a small smile in thanks for the tissue and dabbed at her eyes, "I suppose you've heard this shit everyone's been spreading about me" she said.

"Yes I have" he nodded, "Not that it's anyone's business. You can be with who you want to be with and it should be between you and him."

She glared at him angrily, "You think it's true? You think I shagged Larry Grey? Please, I have some taste, I don't want my first time to be with a complete and utter wanker" she practically yelled.

Tom had been completely caught short there. She hadn't slept with him? The only words he could manage to force out of his mouth were the words, "First time?"

Sybil blushed, she'd revealed a little more to Tom than she planned to, but keeping her act of iciness and anger going she snapped back at him, "It is allowed you know, just because you've probably shagged loads of girls..."

"I'm a virgin" he whispered, "I've never had a girlfriend."

"How can you have never had a girlfriend!? You're a virgin!?" Sybil gasped a little too loudly and instantly regretted it because of the hurt look on Tom's face that he thought she was mocking him. Little did she know they'd also been overheard...

* * *

**There you go! I'd always planned on making Tom a virgin because he just doesn't have time for that with his family and work and school but my mind was set when The Yankee Countess suggested I make hi a virgin. Hope you all enjoyed it, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are ace! Here is another installment, I'm sorry that the updates aren't as quick any more but school beckons and I'm afraid that takes priority... I'll try to update as often as I can.**

* * *

Sybil smiled happily as she wandered into the common room with a spring in her step. Her group were sat on the sofas by the pool table and laughing away as they always did. She looked over at them and smiled but walked straight past the set of sofas and down towards the study area. The smile on her face grew to a wide grin as Tom pushed out a seat for her.

"Toooommmmm!" she said happily sitting down in the offered chair and plonking her bag down on the table causing it to shake slightly.

"Bloody hell, what've you got in there?" he said peering over the top.

"It's my Mary Poppins bag!" she giggled, "It has everything in it".

"I'll never understand why girls need so much stuff" he teased, shaking his head.

"To make us look beautiful" she said with a pout.

"I dare say you needn't have a bag then" he replied without really thinking. Realising what he'd said his face turned a deep shade of crimson and he looked down at the table.

She giggled again, "Awww Tommy, you're so sweet!"

"Tommy?" a male voice from behind her asked, "My, my we are getting close aren't we?"

Eurgh thought Sybil. Larry Grey. Larry 'dick head' Grey. Larry 'the wanker' Grey. Turning around she gave him the iciest glare she could muster.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

A smile curled up on his lips. "I wanted to ask you how long you were going to keep the charade up Sybbie, hanging with the virgin" he emphasised the word virgin and shot a nasty glare at Tom who held his stare with a blank, expressionless face.

She cringed at the use of the nickname, "Don't call me Sybbie AND don't you DARE speak to him like that" she hissed angrily.

"Oh please Sybil I thought you were better than this" Larry hissed back, "But then again I don't know why I bother. You know I only accepted you into our group because I felt sorry for you. They hate you you know and who can blame them... You've always been a spineless little bitch" that detestable smirk, "You may as well be the ugly whore of that grubby little man as well".

The next thing she saw was Larry sprawled across the floor. As soon as he'd started insulting Sybil every ounce of Tom's self control had flown out of the window and Tom had slid over the table and, pulling his right arm back, punched Larry square in the face. Sybil let out a little gasp as the two tumbled around on the floor, Tom telling, with some colourful language to apologise gripping onto the collar of his shirt.

Larry had let out a gasp when Tom's fist had connected with his face and he'd tried to beat back the tears he could feel stinging behind his eyes. Now he was staring into the wild eyes of the angry Irishman and desperately flailing trying to hit him back and failing miserably.

"Tom" Sybil said softly, "He's not worth it."

Tom growled and let go of him, turning his back to the horrible weedy little man. That was a mistake. Larry feeling humiliated from being punched in front of everyone and by HIM, he put the mocking voices behind him as he launched himself at Tom sending him falling to the fall in front of the office door where senior teachers sat. Larry proceeded by wrapping his hands round Tom's neck which caused Sybil to shriek and run towards Larry to try and pull him off Tom who was stuck on his front helpless under the weight of Larry.

As the tugging, the yelling and the flailing continued, Mrs Wilson the head of year stepped out of the office.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?" she yelled as people scurried off and Larry leapt off Tom. Picking themselves up and then scowling at each other Mrs Wilson turned to the two boys.

"Grey, Branson, in the office, NOW!" she demanded.

* * *

Tom returned to Sybil half an hour later, muttering under his breath and packing up his things.

"Tom, what happened, what did she say?" she asked.

"I'm banned from the common room for a week and have a detention every lunchtime for two" he muttered annoyed.

"You and Larry?"

"No, just me. He got of scot free. Apparently he was in no way at fault for what happened and that I have an attitude problem"

"WHAT? She can't do that" fumed Sybil, "He was the one who was saying those things, he was fighting back... He was sat on you for goodness sake."

"It doesn't matter Syb, she's never liked me, never. I wouldn't mind if I'd done something stupid or to annoy her, but I've genuinely never misbehaved in her classes... Mr Leech tried to stick up for me but she wouldn't listen" he sighed frustrated.

"Mr Leech is lovely" Sybil agreed, "She's an old cow, always does victimise people for no reason".

He smiled at her as they walked out of the common room and headed towards the library. He knew she'd be on his side.

* * *

"So..." she pressed now that they were sat in the comfort of the library, "Where is it that you work then?"

He smiled, "Which job?"

"You have two jobs?" she exclaimed, "I don't even have one!"

He chuckled, "One job is for an accounting firm, I deal with the books during the week and drop it off on a Sunday" he paused, "My other job is at a radio company...Just a little local one" he smiled.

"Really? That's amazing!" said Sybil, genuinely interested. "So you have an interest in radio?"

Tom couldn't believe the words he was saying as they came out of his mouth. He'd never opened up to anyone so quickly or so much before but it just felt so right with Sybil. She was the sweetest girl he'd ever met and he knew what ever he said she'd understand.

"I do. It's not necessarily the most highly paid job but I love it. I'm only working as a researcher at the moment but one day I'd love to have my own slot on the schedule. I've always dreamt that one day I'll work on radio 1, I know that sounds silly..." he looked down at the table.

Sybil put her hand over Tom's and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, "That's not silly at all" she said softly, "It's great to have a dream".

Tom looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Their gaze locked and Sybil's hand remained over his. He was only just beginning to realise how close they were sitting and how much he wanted to kiss her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dearies, here is a new installment I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Scribbling the final few words in her diary Sybil sighed happily as she closed the book. Looking up to see a big smile plastered across her face she couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her lips. She seemed to smile a lot when she was thinking about, writing about or around Tom. This thought was given very little time to process when her two elder sisters burst in the room, Sybil subtly pushing her diary under the pillows on her bed. She looked up at them, confused at their silence. On the occasions that the two girls did appear in Sybil's room at the same time it was often to get her to settle an argument that was raging between the two however today they both looked nervous and a little worried. Sybil sat up, immediately concerned.

"What's going on?" asked Sybil.

"It's mama and papa" squeaked Edith.

"Mama's going mental at papa, she's screaming and crying..." Mary paused, "Something terrible must have happened."

The three girls listened as they heard a crash from downstairs and quickly hurried down the staircase to find out what was going on. They didn't have to be in the room long to find out what it was.

* * *

Tom was sat at the kitchen table with the rest of his family, in the nice warm room of the house - a stark difference to the pounding rain outside. Having cooked them a lovely meal, well as a nice a meal as he could stretch to at the moment. Money was tight which meant that portions were reduced and he himself was practically running on empty, missing meals here and there. Currently he was trying very hard to get his youngest brother to eat his food, however the little boy with arms flailing wildly seemed to be having too much fun trying to stop him and throw his food on the floor in the process. After a grueling time of practically wrestling the food down his brother Tom spent the next few hours getting his three youngest siblings ready for bed whilst Meara revised. At about 8pm Tom came back downstairs and aided Meara with an hour of revision before she retreated to bed as well at 9pm. Tom was just about to go and make himself some toast when there was a knock at the door. Sighing he dragged his feet to the door and opened it. Ready to give whoever was disturbing him at such a late hour a piece of his mind, Tom's angry words disappeared as he saw Sybil stood in the doorway, drenched from the pouring rain and looking very upset.

"Syb, what's going on?" he asked worriedly, why was she out alone at this time, oh god had something happened to her? "Syb come in you're drenched, what are you doing out at this time alone? Are you hurt? Has something happened?" he questioned.

Looking up at him with mascara stained cheeks, Sybil sobbed, "Oh Tom, I just had to get away from that house, from my family. I needed to talk to someone, to be with someone I trust, I needed... You" she said softly, tears trickling down her face.

Tom felt his heart swell at her words but knew that what he should be focusing on was making her feel better. Ushering her through to the lounge Tom told her to wait there whilst he went to get a towel to get her dry. He reappeared a few moments later with a huge towel and wrapped it and his arms around her, pulling her so that she was sat on his lap and could bury her head into his shoulder and neck.

"Why did you run away" he whispered after a few minutes of holding her, his hand still grantor rubbing over her body to try and warm her up and dry her.

"My mum and dad, they were arguing and then, then my sisters got involved and it was just..." she broke off, cuddling into him further.

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"My dad cheated on my mum" she whispered softly. "My dad cheated on her. He shagged his PA and... Mr Carson caught them and then Dad told mum and she got so angry and..." Sybil burst into tears.

"Shh Shh, it's okay" Tom whispered soothingly, "Everything's going to be okay".

"It's just, I don't understand how he could do this to her... To us. I thought they loved each other. I grew up and I thought, that's true love that it lasts forever... That..." she sighed.

Tom looked down at her, his heart breaking with how upset she was. He didn't want to patronise her, to tell her that her parent's would figure it out when maybe they wouldn't, so he decided to tell her what he truly thought.

"I'm sure your parents are good people Syb and they care about you a lot. Whatever happens between the two of them they're always going to love you and you're going to love them because they're your parents and they've always been there for you."

"That's easy for you to say" said Sybil still upset, "I'm sure your parents are perfect and love you and would do anything for you. They're probably together forever."

Tom winced at her words, pulling away slightly. "Please don't talk about my parents".

Sybil looked at his back defiantly. She'd only heard him speak of them once, at the start of the year when their class was getting to know each other. He'd told them his parents worked abroad a lot and paid for the house. But Sybil didn't that that was a lie and so she never realised how much her words would sting.

"Your parents love you Tom. My parents may as well have left years ago."

Registering her words Tom got upset. "Don't say that Syb, don't ever say that."

"It's true, I wish they had left they don't love me."

"No" Tom almost shouted, "You don't. They do. You don't wish they'd left because you don't know what it's like not having your parents there AND they DO love you. Don't think for one second that you know what it feels like to have parents who don't love you."

"Oh and all of a sudden you're the expert?" Sybil quipped back.

"Yes I am actually. You don't know what it feels like to have parents that don't love you. You don't know what it feels like being knocked around at three in the morning by a physically and emotionally abusive alcoholic. You don't know what it feels like waking up when you're 8 years old to find that your parents have left you. YOU don't know what it feels like taking care of a family day after day knowing that the reason your parents aren't there to look after them is because of you. Because you weren't good enough, because you weren't what they wanted, because you fucked everything up and you don't even know how. Because you are, in their words, 'worthless and a disappointment and how could anybody ever love you?'." Tom blinked furiously trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes but they were already coming. He turned his back on her shocked face.

All of a sudden she'd begun to see him clearly. Like somehow before he was wearing a mask, a costume that hides the real him. Take away that layer where there's a quiet but happy man and you can see Tom for what he really is. A scared and broke little boy who has been brave and alone for far too long. Who puts on a brave face to face the world when really he has every right to break down in tears. All of a sudden Sybil realised how stupid her problems were, how insignificant they were and all she wanted to do was help Tom. She wanted to hold him and cradle him and take away his pain. She wanted to take all of the weight of worries and expectation of his shoulder and just let him be happy for a while. Here was a brave boy who's childhood had been cruelly taken away from him too early. The one thing that Sybil knew was that this was a boy who just wanted to be loved. Taking three quick strides towards him Sybil wrapped her arms around him turning him round and pulling him to the sofa. Letting him bury his head into her chest she rubbed soothing circles into his back as he cried, letting out all his pent up rage and pain. As his sobs began to fade Sybil pulled his chin up so he was looking at her.

Staring deep into his eyes she whispered to him, "I am so sorry Tom. I have been stupid and selfish and I don't deserve you as a friend. But I am going to strive to be worthy of you. I want to take away your pain and show you you're not alone... You are loved." her words lingered in the air for a second before their gaze locked and she placed a long lingering kiss on his lips. For one moment their worries, fears and pain melted away and all they felt was love, happiness and fireworks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review I love to hear your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope this is okay, sorry it's taken so long!**

* * *

Sybil woke up with a start and looked around for a second wondering where she was. It was then that she remembered last night, of Tom's confession and their long conversation into the night, him resting his head on her chest as she stroked his hair...

* * *

**The previous night**

He had been the one to break the kiss, he didn't want to but he knew that if he didn't stop now he never would. Gazing lovingly into Sybil's eyes a tear escaped his eye rolling down his cheek. Closing them, he felt the faint brush of Sybil's thumb across his cheek. My God he loved her.

Leaning into her touch Tom apologised, "I'm sorry for what I said, I..."

Sybil stopped him, "Shhh, you needn't apologise, I should be the one apologising... I didn't know."

"I should have told you" he whispered back.

"You weren't ready."

"But I am now."

Sybil looked at Tom, still stroking his cheek, "Sweetheart you don't have to."

"I know" he smiled, "But I want to."

She was silent as he told her his story. The early years when his parents were still with him to when they left. He told her of his eldest sister, the one that had also parted ways with the family and how they had provided for his younger siblings. He told her how he was all they had, how he juggled two jobs - the accounting one and the researcher at a radio station. He told her how they'd fallen on rough times and how he was struggling to find the balance between work, school and family. He told her things he'd never told anyone before, his feelings throughout it all...

"It's weird" he said staring ahead, "People take love for granted because it's always been there but... We've never known what it feels like... Nobody's ever seemed to care..."

Sybil spoke for the first time bar her one worded interjections from earlier, "Well you do now, I'm here for you Tom and I care for you, you don't have to deal with this on your own any more my brave, brave boy" she said stroking his jawline. His red eyes showed a glint of happiness and he smiled at her before leaning in to taste her lips again, he really was so happy, nobody had ever cared about him and loved him, no one had ever offered to be there for him, to care for him and now he had her. Perhaps things were looking up for once he wondered.

Tom and Sybil were lost in their kiss, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter when they were like this, it was just the two of them.

"Ahem"

Okay maybe it wasn't.

Tom pulled away from Sybil and his eyes traveled in the direction of whoever was clearing their throat. It was Meara. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... I didn't expect to wake up to this this morning" she said cheekily leaning against the door frame.

Both blushing Tom sat up from his position of practically laying on top of her.

He too cleared his throat, "Eh, Sybil was a bit upset last night and so she slept here" he said.

Meara giggled, "Yeah, I'm sure there was LOTS of sleeping" she said heading through to the kitchen.

"Honestly, nothing happened" interjected Sybil, "You must be Meara, it's nice to meet you" she said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too..." she looked to Tom.

"Sybil" he smiled grabbing her hand.

"SYBIL? Oh my God!" screeched Meara. Sybil was taken aback as was Tom.

"Meara?" Asked Tom.

"You're Sybil?" she asked. Oh God, Tom saw where this was going. "She's the one in your jour..."

"Yes Meara, she's the girl I told you about" he interrupted before she spilled that he'd written about her in his journal.

"Awwww Tommy, I'm sooooo happy for you" she said, putting on a patronising tone. "I'm so glad he's finally asked you out, he's been all lovey-dovey over you for years. He's always on about how beautiful your eyes are, how 'it's like looking into the deepest parts of the ocean' or how 'they're like the most beautiful sapphires I've ever seen'" teased Meara.

Tom went bright red and Sybil couldn't help but laugh. "Awww Tom that's so sweet" she cooed pressing her lips to his cheek which caused him to smile.

* * *

Meara, Sybil and Tom were sat at the table with cups of tea. Tom watched in delight as Sybil and Meara nattered away like old friends, that was one of the things that he really did want, for Sybil and his family to get on and it was already going well.

"So, how are you finding GCSEs?" asked Sybil.

"Alright actually, Tommy's been a great help when it comes to revision" she smiled.

Sybil turned to him and smiled, "Is there no end to your sweetness?"

He chuckled at her but looked at his hands a little embarrassed, "I'm just doing my duty as a big brother."

"You go above and beyond that duty" she whispered placing her hand over his.

Meara raised an eyebrow in Tom's direction and mouthed, "does she know?" he nodded in response and her eyes widened. They'd never told anybody before, the fear that someone would spill to social services.

He looked at Meara, "We can trust her" he said convincingly.

Meara nodded back at him and sighed happily. It had been so long since her brother had trusted someone. She knew that he had massive trust issues and that he still did, but for once he was letting his guard down and letting someone into his life. Her brother needed someone, a friend, a girlfriend; he just needed someone in is life who could take away the stress of his everyday life and make him feel good about himself. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Tom and Sybil staring lovingly at each other while her brother stroked the back of Sybil's hand with his thumb. They were the picture of the perfect couple and neither good be happier.

They were sat in that exact position when the door bell rang. Worrying about his brother's waking up at the sound, Tom hurried through to prevent the visitor from ringing again. Tom was taken aback when he opened the door and immediately felt himself pinned against the wall. An angry looking middle-aged man had Tom gripped by his shirt and pressed firmly against the wall.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" he snarled.

"Wh-What? I don't know what you're talking about" hissed Tom.

Then a voice came from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Papa?" exclaimed Sybil.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick apology: Sorry it has been so long but exams are over now (happy dance) so hopefully I can do more updates! WOOP WOOP!**

* * *

"Put him down papa!" exclaimed Sybil as her father dragged Tom through to the kitchen by his shirt.

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on?" asked Tom trying to pull away from Robert's grip.

"I came over here as soon as the Grey's rang me, how could you be so stupid Sybil?" fumed Robert.

"How could I what?" fired back Sybil, "How could I turn to a friend for comfort when I find out my dad's been shagging his secretary?"

"HOW COULD YOU SHAG A BOY YOU HAVE KNOWN A WEEK JUST TO GET BACK AT YOUR MOTHER AND ME" yelled Robert.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" Sybil screeched back.

"CAN WE ALL STOP SHOUTING BECAUSE MY BROTHER'S ARE UPSTAIRS TRYING TO SLEEP" boomed Tom, angry and exasperated.

"Sorry" said Sybil softly before turning to glare at her father, "I have not shagged anyone, if you believe anything that comes out of Larry Grey's mouth then you're even more idiotic than I first thought".

"Yeah" interjected Meara, "My brother would never shag a girl with us upstairs".

"Not helping Meara" sighed Tom.

Meara's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. No, Tom's never shagged anyone, honestly he's never even had a girlfriend. He's not very good with girls to be honest, well except Sybil, he's great with Sybil..."

"Meara. Just Stop." said Tom through gritted teeth.

"Sybil, you will come home this instance" insisted Robert, "Look Tim..."

"It's Tom" sneered Tom.

"I don't care" retorted Robert, "Listen to me carefully" he took a step closer to the boy, "You stay away from my daughter, she is far too good to be messing around with a grubby little estate kid like you. She deserves better and she will have better."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT" screamed Sybil, shoving her father in the chest, "Just because YOU want ME to date CREEPS like Larry bloody Grey, you see every other guy as inadequate. Well guess what, Tom is worth a million of all those guys and I'm NOT going to stop seeing him just because YOU tell me to" she sighed.

Robert stared at his daughter, "HE" he said looking down his nose at Tom, "Isn't even worthy on waiting upon the likes of us".

Tom looked to the floor in embarrassment, this isn't how he'd wanted to meet Sybil's parents. This isn't how he'd wanted this at all. He'd wanted to make a good impression, to prove that he wasn't worthless. The problem was his insecurities ran so deep that he believed every word that Robert said, he agreed with those words. He didn't think he was good enough for Sybil, he never had. She was like royalty whilst he was some Irish rebel. He thanked his lucky stars that he was allowed to breath the same air as her, let alone be friends with and even date her. She was pure beauty, she was a goddess and he felt small in her presence.

"Don't talk about my brother like that in his own home. We may not have the riches that your family do but we obviously have more manners" snarled Meara.

Robert deciding that the two weren't worth his time turned back to Sybil, "We are leaving now, your mother is worried sick and doesn't deserve to be put through this".

Sybil snorted at her father's sudden concern for her mother's well being but softened when she felt Tom's hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Sybil, you should go. Your mum doesn't deserve to be punished" he whispered softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked entwining her fingers with his.

"I'm sure I can cope" he smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips, but the look in his eyes suggested he had a troubled mind.

"I promise I will see you as soon as I can" she whispered.

Robert stood in the doorway and sighed loudly. Rolling her eyes and winking at Tom she turned and followed her father out the front door. The last thing Tom heard as he closed the door was Sybil and her father bickering away and he prayed that her family weren't too harsh on her.

* * *

**Just a quick update. Hope you enjoy, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another quick update - more soon hopefully! Thanks for your reviews and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Tom was surprised when the next day at school Sybil told him he and his brothers and sister had been invited to dinner at Downton Abbey that Saturday and would be staying the night. Staying the night at Downton Abbey. Staying the night. Staying at Downton. BLOODY WELL SLEEPING AT DOWNTON ABBEY AND SYBIL WAS BEING SO FRICKING CALM ABOUT THIS.

On the evening that they were supposed to be heading for dinner Sybil had decided to get dressed at Tom's so that she could then help him and Meara get his three brothers ready. Tom was getting hysterical at the idea of eating with not only her parents and sibling BUT also her grandmother.

"Syb, sweetheart" Tom laughed slightly madly. "Syb, you've met me. You've met your dad. You've seen me and your dad in a room together. How on EARTH does anybody think this is a good idea!?" squeaked Tom.

Sybil chuckled as did up Tom's bow tie. He felt ridiculous in a suit borrowed from Sybil's sister's boyfriend Matthew, but he knew that if he didn't wear it he'd make an even worse impression than he already had.

"It'll be fine" said Sybil smiling at him.

"FINE! Now I know you really have gone mad Syb, I mean you're off your nut! I could see it in his eyes when he was here, he was eyeing me up, ready to place my head on a mount and hang it above his fireplace" Tom shuddered.

Sybil couldn't help but giggle at his little strop and the pout he was wearing. She pressed her lips against it which did cause him to smile.

"Listen..." began Sybil.

"TOM!" Meara practically screeched as she entered the lounge, "Look at me, look at this dress, Sybil leant it to me you know, oh my god it's so perfect, it's beautiful isn't it I love it! I look like Cinderella or sleeping beauty or snow white... No wait, I don't want to be snow white, living with seven men sounds like a bit of a chore to be honest, not to mention what kind of man would want to date a girl who lives with seven men, I mean..."

"Meara, you look lovely sis, but would you please shut up" said Tom sweetly, "Please don't talk loads tonight sissy, I really, really want to make a good impression" he said as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"OH MY GOD MEARA YOU LOOK GORGEOUS" screeched Sybil and Tom watched in horror as his girlfriend and sister started jumping up and down, arms flailing excitedly as they both spoke at about a million words a second at the same time.

"Ladies" he said. He was ignored.

"Ladies" he said a little louder... Again he was ignored.

"LADIES" he practically yelled and both girls turned to look at him.

"God Tommy, no need to shout" Meara smirked rolling her eyes causing Sybil to giggle. "I'll go get the troublesome trio" she smiled.

Sybil wandered back over to Tom, and tugged at his lapels so that she could move his lips towards hers.

"You look very smart in a suit, double O Branson" she whispered against his lips, making a joke to put him at ease.

"My God that was cheesy" he giggled softly, but it had done its job.

"Listen, Tom, I know you don't want to come tonight but you have no idea how much it means to me that you're making an effort. This was the only way I was going to get my parents to agree to be in the same room with each other for more than five seconds and..."

"I know" Tom whispered silencing her with a kiss, "It means a lot to you."

She smiled, "Hey, if you behave yourself tonight perhaps there'll be a treat in store" she whispered sexily.

"Oh yeah" he smirked raising an eyebrow and pulling her waist into him, "And what would that be?"

Meara appeared back in the lounge with his three brothers and Sybil pulled away from Tom walking towards the door before turning back to him and saying "You'll just have to wait and find out won't you" and winking at him.

Tom groaned before following them out of the door. That girl would be the death of him!

* * *

**Next up: The dinner. Will it be a triumph or a disaster?**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE ACE!**

* * *

Nothing could have prepared the Bransons for the sight of Downton Abbey. As the car pulled into the drive Tom, Meara, Niall, Kieran and Eammon stared at the building with gaping mouths. It had been obvious, to Tom and Meara anyway, that Downton Abbey was going to be pretty grand, but they had not expected this.

"It's..." started Tom.

"You live in a castle" exclaimed Eammon, "You're a princess!"

Sybil chuckled, "No, I'm not" - this little boy was swiftly becoming her favourite of Tom's siblings. He was 10, the youngest, but many mistook him for much younger. He had learning difficulties and in particular found reading difficult, but he was one of the happiest little boys she'd ever met. Tom was brilliant with him, spending time which he could be using for himself helping his brother with his reading, writing and homework. In some ways Sybil found herself slightly jealous that her sisters hadn't cared for her so much.

Tom was the first out of the door of the car, heading round to open Sybil's door for her, taking her hand as she stepped out. She smiled at him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're my princess" he whispered in her ear, making her giggle and blush.

As they rounded the other side of the car they came face to face with the Crawley family. Robert, Cora, Mary, Edith and Violet. Sybil hurried over to her sister Mary with an excited squeal, "You're back!"

The divide between the two families was striking. On one side stood the Crawleys dressed in all of their finery, with the riches of their "castle" behind them. On the other side stood the Bransons, their clothes were tattier and the Crawley's car probably cost more than Tom earned in a year. However, if you were to work on the basis of personality, then it could be said that the Bransons were the grandest. Tom stood tall, he would not feel belittled by Robert Crawley's "empire". After all Tom knew that he was far happier than Robert could ever be, Tom had love and that was worth so much more than money could ever be.

"Mr Crawley" Tom acknowledged Robert holding out his hand.

Robert glared at his hand like somebody had just waved a socialist flyer under his hand, "It's Lord Grantham" he said ignoring Tom's offered hand.

Tom hung his head slightly before moving to greet Cora, "Lady Grantham, it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled.

Cora, who had been glaring at her husband, turned to Tom and smiled warmly, "Please, none of this Lady Grantham or Mrs Crawley business, do call me Cora, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" she smiled taking his hand in hers.

Tom smiled happily, glad he'd made a good impression on one of Sybil's family members, before moving on to greet Sybil's sisters who replied politely. Upon greeting Violet, Tom smiled again offering his hand, surprisingly (for everyone) Violet took it and smiled at him, "I've heard a lot about you, but I should let you know that I have very high standards that you'll have to meet tonight, my grandaughter deserves the very best."

Tom laughed, "I've heard a lot about you too! I can't say I'm certain I shall be up to your standards, however I can assure you that I care very deeply for your grandaughter and shall strive to be worthy of her."

The elderly woman smiled back at him, "I can tell" she said before turning her attentions towards her youngest grandaughter.

Taking a step back Tom rejoined his family.

"This is my family, Meara is the next eldest, then there's Niall, Kieran and Eammon - thank you so very much for inviting us tonight."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" chimed his siblings, whilst Robert rolled his eyes muttering something about feeling he was joined by the cast of Oliver.

"I'm so delighted that you could all come" smiled Cora, "This dinner has been something I have very much been looking forward to."

The party headed inside, Tom and Sybil finding each other's hands as they wandered into the house.

"We were supposed to be having a drink in the drawing room before dinner, although I am sure that dinner will be ready by now. Usually when we have guests they are polite enough to arrive on time" said Robert dryly.

Tom winced having wanted to avoid being in Lord Grantham's bad books so early in the evening, he was about to respond before Cora cut in, "Oh do give over Robert, they may be a little later than expected but at least they all arrived with their manners unlike someone" she said in a huff.

"It was actually my fault we were late" said Sybil, "I was lending Meara one of my dresses and then got a bit carried away in accessorising."

Tom smiled at her gratefully, taking a deep breath before entering the dining room and offering one final word of warning to his siblings to "behave themselves".

* * *

Dinner was a disaster. That's the only word that can be used to describe it. A disaster. It had all started after the first course when the pleasantries had dried out and Robert's patience had worn thin...

"So what are your intentions with my daughter" Robert asked from across the table.

Tom looked up, unsure of how to reply to this, "Erm, excuse me sir?" he asked.

"What are your intentions with her? Are you after her for her money or are you just playing her so you can get a nice shag every once in a while?"

"PAPA!" exclaimed Sybil, whilst Cora yelled "Robert" angrily.

"Excuse me Sir but I have nothing but the utmost respect for your daughter and I would prefer it if you did not use language like that around my family" Tom said back.

"Oh please" laughed Robert, "Like their ears are so dainty, coming from a slum like that I'm surprised they're not running riot and nicking our silverware".

"Excuse me SIR, I will accept you speaking to me in that way but I will NOT have you speaking ill of my family. We may not have as much money as you but that does not mean that we behave like animals" he hissed as the main course was brought in.

They all sat in silence whilst the meal was served.

"Tom, I am so sorry for my husband's behavior tonight, you'd think he was one of the children at the table, not one of the adults" apologised Cora.

"Oh please Cora, look at them, look at him, do you really think he's worthy of dating our daughter?" snapped Robert.

"Excuse me, but what is so wrong with us? We have more manners than you" said Meara angrily.

"Leave it Meara" whispered Tom.

"No Tom she's right" said Sybil, "You shouldn't have to put up with this and to be treated so poorly as guests in this house."

As Cora, Sybil and Robert continued their bickering and Tom's head fell into his hands, he felt a slight tug on his right sleeve.

"Tommmmmm" whispered Eammon softly, "Please can you help me" he said pointing at his place.

Tom's face softened at his younger brother, "Of course I can little man" he smiled taking his plate and his knife and fork before cutting up his meat for him; the attention of the table returning to him.

"Look, how can you defend them when his brother can't even cut up his own food. They haven't been raised properly, look at the kid he's so simple."

There was a scraping of the chair as Tom stood, pure anger written across his face. Sybil had never seen him so angry, but she wasn't going to stop him. She couldn't believe her father had just said that.

"Meara, take your brother's outside" said Tom angrily. Meara did so silently, also never having seen her brother this angry.

"Carson" said Cora quitely, "Can you have their food put on plates and show them to the big bedroom for them to eat up there. It doesn't seem fair that their meals should be ruined because of my husband's poor behavior".

Cora got up from her chair, "Come along dears, I'll show you where it is, we can have a picnic" she smiled.

"Yaaaaaay I love picnics" giggled Eammon.

The door shut behind them and everyone's attention returned to Tom and Robert. That was when Tom burst.

"How DARE you speak about my brother like that" snarled Tom, "You have no idea what our life is like, how we live. So what if my brother needs a little bit of help every once in a while, it's NOT his fault that he finds something YOU may find simple hard. And it has NOTHING to do with the way he has been raised. We may not have the money that you do BUT we sure as hell don't put people down like you do. My brother has more decency in his little finger than you do your whole body and you sit there calling him SIMPLE."

"How dare you show me such disrespect in my own house" yelled Robert also getting to his feet.

"You speak so highly of pride and honour, but how do you expect to be shown it if you don't give it yourself. You criticise ME and MY family, when you care so badly for your own, don't even try to argue with me, I have seen how upset you have made Sybil and it kills me to see her like that, it should kill you to know that you are the one causing it. You have a temper Robert and you need to accept that. Yes, I know we live in a harsh world, but at least I know I do." With that Tom stormed out of the room with Sybil on his tail.

"Sybil, you will sit down this instant!" yelled Robert.

"No papa, Tom is right" she said as she exited.

Mary, Edith and Violet were all quick to follow, leaving Robert to stew in his own anger.

"You know I don't often go against you" said Violet before she left, "But your behavior tonight was inexcusable."

With that she shut the door and Robert slammed his fist against the table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay for this chapter but it was so hard to write! I hope you all like it and thank you to everyone for their continued support!**

* * *

Tom was sat on a double bed in the "bachelor wing" of Downton Abbey. It was strange to be alone in such a big room, one that was probably about four times the size of any of the rooms in his house.

Tom had moved on from his anger now to disappointment and guilt. He should have controlled his anger, he'd let Sybil down after promising to make an effort.

His brothers and sisters were sound asleep in rooms on the other side of the house and he couldn't help but feel he'd been hidden away (probably deliberately by Robert). His mind drifted to all the work he still had to do and how right now he shouldn't be relaxing but making sure he'd be paid enough to cover the bills for the coming month. He was so lost in his thoughts as he laid staring at the ceiling that he didn't hear the door open.

The bed dipped slightly and Tom opened his eyes to see Sybil curled into his side. He smiled at her and moved down the bed so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered gently.

"I thought I told you to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault" she smiled at him softly.

He sighed, "I shouldn't have lost my temper... Maybe he was right when he said I'd not done a good job bringing the kids up properly".

"Tom Branson don't you dare!" she snapped angrily swatting his chest, "Those kids are wonderful."

"Yes they are, but I've hardly provided for them" he countered.

"Tom, my father is a pathetic little man, don't listen to him" she whispered.

After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes Sybil lent into him, pressing her lips softly against his.

He smiled into it, "I'm guessing that my bad behaviour means I've forfeited my reward" he said looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know", she smiled her hand snaking down beneath the covers. Tom's eyes widened quickly at the placement of her hand.

"Syb, you do realise your parents are in the house" he asked looking at her.

She smiled at him shyly, "I know, I'm not suggesting we, you know, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun!" she smirked.

He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant when she pulled the duvet down and shuffled down the bed, lifting her shirt over her head. Tom's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as she stood up and pulled down her pajama shorts so that she was stood just in her underwear. Biting her lip she climbed back on the bed, crawling up to him until her face was an inch away from his. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head.

"You are stunning" was all he could manage to mutter.

She smiled and kissed his mouth.

"This" she whispered kissing his jawline, "Is to say thank you" she kissed his neck, "To say I love you", she kissed the top of his chest, "To say that you are loved, you're not alone any more Tom, I'm not like your parents" she continued kissing his face and body before he pulled her face up to his. Tears were glistening in his eyes and he choked out the words, "love you", "perfection" and "saviour". That's what she felt like to him, she had been the one who had saved him. She had pulled him back from the brink and shown him that perhaps he did mean something, that there was good in this world and that someone could love him.

All of a sudden words weren't enough, they needed to show each other how much they loved each other.

Sybil moved her hand down Tom's body, over his muscular chest down the the top of his trousers. He quickly ditched them and she could see through the thin material of his boxers the full extent of his arousal. He groaned as she peeled his boxers down agonisingly slowly to release him. Her eyes widened as she took in his naked form. Reaching out she softly stroked his hard length, leaving Tom writhing and groaning in pleasure.

This was incredible. This was better than he ever could have imagined. He was sure that he was going to come undone quickly, much quicker than if had been his own hand.

Giggling she continued stroking him, her hands moving slowly up and down him. He groaned again in pure pleasure when her tongue darted out and licked his tip. Tom's grip on the sheets tightened and he hissed. His inexperience was proving to be problematic in terms of how long he was going to be able to hold himself.

"Syb" he groaned.

She didn't reply, her mouth had covered the head of his length and she began slowly bobbing her head up and down, taking in as much of him as she could. He groaned even more, pulling even more at the sheets. She smiled but did not cease in her pleasuring, sucking, licking and caressing him with her soft touch. He felt pleasure jolting up and down his spine and he knew he was about to explode.

"Syb... I'm going to..." he whispered.

She smiled now holding him in her hand, "Let go my love" she whispered back and he came undone over her stomach. Laying back in the pillows, he restored his breathing to normal before opening his eyes and looking at her sheepishly. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to have done, whether he should have tried to avoid her, but he'd been so lost in pleasure it was impossible.

"Sorry" he whispered.

"Stop apologising" she giggled coming up to kiss him deeply as she pulled his boxers back up.

Settling into his side she closed her eyes and sighed happily before she felt Tom's shoulder disappear. Opening her eyes she looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, that sexy, cheeky smile that she loved. "You know I have a lot of thank yous to say too" he smiled raising an eyebrow. His hands shook as they ran the length of her body, moving towards her knickers but before he could do anything Sybil grabbed hold of his hands.

"Sweetie, I don't want to rush you into anything" she whispered softly before smiling, "And anyway, I don't think my father's opinion of you would improve any if he found you, well..." she blushed slightly.

"A-Are you sure" stuttered Tom, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Instead of replying Sybil pulled him up to her lips giving him a passionate kiss before pulling his arms around her so they could drift off to sleep. It wasn't long before Tom heard Sybil's breath even and he knew that she was asleep... But he was still wide awake. His brain was working over time and it was a good hour and a half before he too drifted into slumber...

* * *

When Tom woke up the next morning, his arms were empty. Sybil was gone. Tom started to panic as he sat up and looked around the huge room. She'd gone. This was everything he'd feared since she'd stopped him from taking things further last night. She'd not liked it. Did she regret it? Did she regret them? Oh god, what if she ended things between them? Tom was panicking. He'd ruined everything, she wasn't here and it was because of him, because he'd scared her, because he wasn't good enough? She was going to walk out on him just like everyone else had. His breath becoming more and more rapid so he reached for his phone and keyed in the number he'd not needed to call for months, feeling weaker than ever...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I hope this post was okay, I've never really written a post like this before so I hope it was okay! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a really bitty chapter and I don't think it really flows in the slightest... Sorry if it's a bit crap!**

* * *

Tom walked out of the room with his shoulders slumped. He'd not felt this bad for a while now. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and then his hair before heading down the grand staircase of Downton Abbey. He'd been planning on making a swift exit with his brothers and sisters to avoid further humiliation from Sybil's father, but Alfred the butler had come into the room and told him he'd be attending lunch.

When he got downstairs he entered the dining room where Robert, Cora, Mary and Edith were seated. Tom suddenly felt his cheeks burn red as Robert glared at him, realising he must have accidentally walked in on their family breakfast which he was not supposed to be attending.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise..." he began.

But Cora cut him off, smiling encouragingly "It's alright Tom, do join us for some breakfast."

"I am sure Tom and his family need to be heading off" said Robert dryly.

"Oh give it a rest Robert" snapped Cora angrily before turning back to smile at Tom, "Sybil should be down soon and we have plenty to go round, I'm sure your brothers and sister must be hungry."

"Thank you" Tom said quietly, taking the plate that was thrust quite forcefully into his hand by the butler.

He sat down and let the conversation flow around him, wondering whether Sybil was avoiding him or not. He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened and Meara popped her head round the door.

"Tom" she hissed, everyone looking towards the door where she was standing.

She smiled at them sweetly, "Good morning" she said cheerily before turning back to her brother, "Tom, is it okay if I go with Sybil shopping? She said that you could take the boys out in the garden for a kick around and then we can all have lunch before we head back."

_Great _thought Tom _She IS avoiding me._

__Looking at his sister's pleading eyes he quickly gave in, "Go on then" he said.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she smiled running in and giving him a hug before running off to join Sybil...

* * *

"This is so exciting" beamed Meara, "I've always wanted an older sister who I could go shopping with!"

"I suppose it's not the same going with Tom" giggled Sybil.

Meara frowned, "We never go shopping together... We just don't have the money".

"I'm sorry" sighed Sybil, "I didn't even think..."

"It's okay though" smiled Meara, "I wouldn't trade Tom in for a sister"

Sybil smiled, "He is pretty amazing".

"He IS amazing" said Meara, "Listen, I think it's about time we had the talk" she said seriously.

"The talk?" Sybil raised her eyebrow.

Meara giggled and pulled her into a coffee shop, ordered them some drinks and then sat staring at Sybil.

"The talk" she smiled, "The 'You hurt my brother and you are dead' talk" she winked.

Sybil laughed, "Oh that talk, well go on then, shoot!"

Meara looked at her straight in the eyes.

"My brother, as you know, has not had the easiest of times. BUT since you came along, he's been happy. He's been more than happy, he's been... Just words can't explain. He cares about you, a lot and I don't think he'll be able to deal with another person breaking his heart. SOOOOOOO, If you hurt Tom, I will be forced to take action into my own hands..." Meara giggled then, all serious having left her and putting on a deep voice said...

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking to hurt Tom, then I can tell you, I can't help you. But I do have a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you love Tom then that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." she said dramatically.

Sybil was crying of laughter, "Good luck" she smiled offering her hand to shake Meara's - and the two girls fell about laughing. Even through the joke though, Sybil knew the seriousness of Meara's words and she found herself wondering whether or not her own sisters would be as protective of her...

* * *

Having arrived back, a few bags heavier, Sybil looked out of the window at the approaching Downton Abbey. It wouldn't be long until the dressing gong chimed and Sybil didn't want to be on the end of one of Carson's icy glares, but as she stepped out of the car she couldn't take her eyes off the sight in front of her...

"He shoots... HE SCORES" yelled Tom as he and his brothers belted the football around the garden. Sybil watched as Tom ran off in celebration, being chased by three very energetic and hyper boys. He burst into laughter as he fell to the ground, the boys piling on top of her and Sybil smiled away, thinking about how she couldn't think of ever loving someone more. Larry could never be like this around children...

* * *

Tom's heart stopped when he saw Sybil and climbing up from the ground he headed in her direction. She was smiling and he prayed that that was a good sign. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her and he offered her a small "Hey".

Tom wondered why he ever doubted Sybil's love for him as a moment later she had stepped forward with a "Hello handsome" and had him locked in a knee-weakening kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" chimed Tom's brothers, as Sybil and Tom kissed, earning them a swat from Meara who just shook her head and headed inside.

* * *

Tom felt on top of the world again as he headed down the stairs with Sybil hanging on his arm. She smiled up at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, causing his smile to grow further.

"So remind me who is going to be here milady" he said teasingly.

"Oh, it should be the same as last night except Matthew, Mary's fiance is going to be joining us" smiled Sybil.

"Mary's fiance?" asked Tom, "Please tell me he is nothing like your dad"

"He is pretty much the polar opposite" said Sybil.

"Good" laughed Tom, "We should get on like a house on fire then".

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Tom's laughter and smile quickly faded as he laid eyes on the person whom he had been speaking to that very morning...

"Isobelle, what a pleasant surprise, Tom, this is Matthew's mother Dr Isobelle Crawley - she's a psychiatrist."

_Shit _thought Tom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a short update for you! This is becoming very hard to write at the moment but please stick by me.**

* * *

Isobelle Crawley would happily admit that the last person she thought would be Sybil's new boyfriend was Tom Branson. Not that she was of the same opinion as Robert that she was too good for him, no, Tom was a lovely boy. It was just a surprise that's all, and she wondered whether or not Tom was keeping his life a secret from them. She was sure that if Robert would disapprove but knew that the kind-hearted Sybil wouldn't be bothered one bit by Tom's still looked like a deer caught in the headlights and she could tell from the look in his eyes he was silently begging Isobelle to keep quiet.

Isobelle smiled politely at him, "Tom is it? It's a pleasure to meet you".

He looked down at her hand and took it, "It's a pleasure to meet you too" he smiled, nodding slightly as a silent thank you.

Sybil smiled oblivious to the fact that the two had already met before, "Tom and I go to the same school, we sit next to each other in a few lessons and things just sort of went from there - we were so glad that you and Matthew could join us for luncheon, though I do hope this isn't all too daunting for poor Tom, he only met the rest of my family last night!" she smiled.

"Well if you can handle Sybil's grandmother then I'm sure you can easily handle Matthew and I" smiled Isobelle kindly.

"Surprisingly granny wasn't the problem" laughed Sybil.

"Hm, I suppose your father's still in a mood" quipped Isobelle.

"I'm hoping he's had time to simmer down but... wait, how did you know it was papa?" asked Sybil.

Isobelle could have slapped herself for how easily she had slipped up. The conversation with Tom earlier had gone on to talk about the behaviour (and the scolding he'd received) from the father of his girlfriend...

Tom's face paled.

"Sybil darling, it's a well known fact that all father's are protective of their daughters. Just remember how Robert was with Matthew" she smiled, hoping to cover her error.

Sybil sighed, "You are right of course, I do just wish that papa would see Tom for the lovely person he really is".

"I'm sure he will in good time my dear, he does love you so very much" she reminded.

Sybil smiled, "Yes, well, the sooner the better!"

With that the dinner gong rang and Carson led a very relieved Tom and Isobelle, with a none the wiser Sybil through to the dining room for lunch.

* * *

Tom looked around the table anxiously. The whole family were seated and they were currently waiting on Tom's brothers and sister. His face flushed red as Robert sighed and muttered something under his breath about "disrespect".

Matthew, Tom had quickly come to realise, was by far the nicest of the Crawley's and really seemed the exact opposite of his fiancee Mary. Matthew had quickly engaged Tom in conversation and they had worked their way from sports to cars to work and were currently discussing, under hushed tones, how strong their unity must be as the brave souls who dared to date a Crawley sister.

It was then that the door opened and Meara entered followed by his brothers.

"We are so sorry that we're late" babbled Meara, "I was getting Eammon ready and then he got a bit upset because Niall wouldn't give him his teddy and then there was arguing and screaming and well anyway, we're here now so it doesn't really matter..." Meara stopped dead. "Isobelle, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Meara, her eyes drifting to Tom, who was sinking lower and lower in his seat.

"You know each other?" asked Robert and Sybil at the same time, the former raising an eyebrow at Tom, looking between him and Isobelle before a smirk rose to his lips, "Well this is going to be interesting" he smiled, leaning back.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


End file.
